HP Drabbles
by Jetamors
Summary: My drabbles in HP. Ratings vary. Mostly gen.
1. Struggling

**Title:** Struggling  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Viktor Krum, Professor Sinistra  
**Author's notes:** My first drabble! Viktor tries to adjust to Hogwarts academics. _Originally posted to hp100 on 7-11-2004._

Instructor - no, Professor - Sinistra sighed. "Look, what you're struggling with is fourth year work. I don't have time to teach it to you here. You'll have to figure it out on your own."

Viktor was just realizing how much he had been coddled by his Durmstrang instructors. He had heard Instr-Professor Sinistra's words in every other Hogwarts class for the last two days, from Charms to Herbology.

He frowned, planning ahead. After this nightmare class, he would go for a late-night fly to relieve some stress. And tomorrow morning, he would use his free period to find this library.


	2. Nervous Breakdown

**Title:** Nervous Breakdown  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Cho, Professor Flitwick, random Ravenclaws in Cho's year.  
**Author's Notes:** I love my house, I really do. But I suspect we eat our own. This is set somewhere near the end of OotP. _Originally posted to hp100 on 7-14-2004._

"She's pretty teary-eyed."

"Probably thinking about that traitor she calls a friend."

Two rows ahead, Cho tried to keep her composure.

"Or maybe she's finally showing some remorse, the slut."

"Not her. Looking for her next victim, more likely."

Cho tried to concentrate on Professor Flitwick. Defensive Charms. Theory.

"First Cedric Diggory, then Harry Potter. Who will the slut of Hogwarts pick next?"

The dam broke. Cho buried her face in her arms, weeping great wrenching sobs. Professor Flitwick stopped teaching, but the whispers continued.

"Wow. You cracked her good."

"I told you I could do it. Three Galleons, please."


	3. Running

**Title:** Running  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Sirius, Regulus, and their parents.  
**Author's Note:** Apologies if it's confusing. _Originally posted to hp100 on 7-17-2004._

Wherever Sirius ran, he ended up trapped in his mother's arms.

Once, Father showed him a gnome's leg in a trap in the garden. He said the creature had gnawed off its own limb to escape. Sirius could sympathize. It was the same way he felt about 12 Grimmauld Place.  
-----  
Regulus would pretend to run away, giggling, and end up safely in his mother's arms.

Once, Father showed him the gnome-holes scattered throughout the garden. He said in times of danger, a gnome could pop into his hole and remain safe. That was how Regulus felt about 12 Grimmauld Place.


	4. Taking Things Seriously

**Title:** Taking Things Seriously  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** N. Tonks, Snape  
**Notes:** _Originally posted to hp100 on 7-21-2004._

One minute she was the newest full Auror in the department, ready to go out and kick dark wizard butt (according to Ministry specifications, of course). The next she was fighting (!) You Know Who and receiving reports on his actions from her old Potions master.

It just didn't seem real, Tonks thought as Professor Snape droned on. You Know Who just couldn't be back. They didn't live in that world anymore . . . .

" . . . and then performed the Cruciatus Curse."

Startled, she abruptly started paying attention, cursing herself. This was the next war, and she had to be ready to fight in it.


	5. Black Triple Drabble

**Title:** Untitled  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary: **How the Black family began. The wine comes from Smelltastic's _The Other Black Girl_. _Originally posted in my LJ on 9-14-2004._

Everyone considered the match to be the beginning of a mighty pureblood dynasty. Polaris ibn Adiyat ibn Tarik al-Sufi, known in these barbaric lands as Polaris the Black, could claim a magical ancestry stretching back thousands of years through the Moors, Arabs, and even to the Chaldeans. Sinistra Le Fay, his bride, had possibly the oldest blood in the British Isles, and that could be admired despite the neverending scandals that had drained her family's purse.

The ceremony was everything a pureblood wedding aspires to. From the first stately procession of the attending fairies, to the couple's sharing of the ritual wine spiced with veela's blood, to the presentation of the couple's first house elves, all the correct forms were observed. The only blot to mar the day for the happy bride and groom was the unexpected outcome of their fortune telling.

A fortune is supposed to be heard only by its recipients, but those who were nearby claim that Delphia Longbottom clearly said to the couple, "Your name shall end in a dog and a coward." Seers usually attribute good luck to the new family being formed, so such words would be surprising. And neither Delphia, nor Polaris, nor Sinistra ever spoke of the incident, so the true words may never be known. Whatever was said, it is known that Sinistra swooned to hear it. But Polaris rose, his face like a thundercloud, and ordered the Seeress to leave his family's presence forever, else risk losing her wit forever.

As time went on, however, nothing bad seemed to happen. The first two Blacks had many children and many more grandchildren, and it became apparent that their line was in no danger of dying out. The alleged prophecy was recorded, but it was set aside and in time forgotten entirely.


	6. Worth A Shot

**Title:** Worth A Shot  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** The Trio  
**Author's Notes:** _Originally posted to hp100 on 9-26-2004._

"I can't believe we never thought of this before," Ron muttered.

"Hush," Harry warned. His Invisibility Cloak would get them to the Department of Mysteries unseen, but it did nothing to muffle their voices.

"I still don't think it will work," Hermione said for the hundredth time.

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

After the usual rigamarole with marking the doors, they finally found the one that opened to the stone staircase that led to the Veil. Harry pulled the Cloak off of himself, Ron, and Hermione, and together they pointed their wands at the Veil. 

"_Accio_ Sirius!"


	7. The Token

**Title:** The Token  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairings:** Snape  
**Author's Notes:** This is my first time writing Snape in anything. I hope I got him right. _Originally posted to hp100 on 12-16-2004._

Severus may have had a great deal of disdain for Muggles themselves, but he found their culture fascinating, in the same way a Muggle boy might watch an ant colony. On this assignment, one of the Muggles had a large quantity of irregular golden coins scattered across his dresser.

Severus picked one of them up to read the words around its edge. "This token may be redeemed for cash and prizes."

The Muggle, when he appeared, was slaughtered without guilt, but those words haunted Severus for weeks. _If my life were a token,_ he pondered, _what would it be worth?_


	8. The Second Defiance

**Title:** The Second Defiance  
**Word Count:** 100.  
**Characters/Pairings:** James/Lily. Yeah, I know, me writing a pairing.  
**Author's Notes:** Thinking of the "born to those who defied him thrice" thing. This is a slice from the second time Harry's parents faced Voldemort. _Originally posted to hp100 on 1-8-2005._

"Confound it, woman, can't you see I'm trying to protect you?" James growled.

"I can handle a wand just as well as you can," Lily replied, jaw set. "And if I recall correctly, I had to protect you last time we were in this situation."

"What? If anything, I rescued you, remember?"

"We saved each other," Lily said firmly. "We're a team. It's what we do."

"For the last time, will you get to a safe place?"

"I'm not going to leave you."

James sighed. "Fine. Now, Voldemort is on the other side of the building, so here's the plan. . . "


	9. Meant To Be

**Title:** Meant to Be  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairings:** Tom Riddle Jr.'s parents  
**Author's Notes:** Inspired by a discussion on erotomania. In Tolkien's universe, Miriel is the name of Feanor's mother. _Originally posted to hp100 on 1-20-2005._

"Look, I don't know what you did to me, but I'm willing to forget that it ever happened if you'll just agree to annul the marriage."

Miriel blinked back tears. She had known the love potion would wear off eventually, but surely after a year together he could see that they were perfect together.

"Thomas, it's too late for that. I – I'm pregnant."

His face twisted. "I don't know what you want from me, but it stops here. I won't fall for any more of your lies."

"Thomas. . . "

But he stormed out without listening.

"All I ever wanted was you."


	10. After

**Title:** After  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters: **Harry Potter  
**Author's Notes:** The first of five drabbles, sort of interrelated but can be read independently. _Originally posted to hp100 and hpgen100 on 2-12-2005._

Dawn was coming. Harry leaned against a nearby wall and waited for the sun rise.

Last night, it had all been finished. Voldemort was defeated, his Death Eaters all captured or dead. The struggle that had defined Harry's entire life was finally over.

Dully he watched the sun slip over the horizon. It seemed strange, but, just a little bit, he missed Voldemort. Always before, he had known what he was going to do. Now the future stretched before him like a blank scroll, for him to write whatever he chose on it.

What was he going to do next?


	11. Freedom

**Title:** Freedom  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Snape  
**Author's Notes:** The second of five drabbles, sort of interrelated but can be read independently. _Originally posted to hp100 and hpgen100 on 2-12-2005._

The sunlight fell on Snape's face like a sledgehammer; he swore, and reflexively lifted his left arm to shield his face from the light. Too late he remembered; all he had left was a stump, ending just below the elbow.

His agreement with Dumbledore was fulfilled. He could retire, leave Hogwarts. No more trying to beat knowledge into those incapable of learning, no more having to deal with the ridiculous antics of insolent students. Good riddance to all of them. He wouldn't miss a single one.

He struggled to sit up, and then to stand. Free. Finally, he was free.


	12. Time

**Title:** Time  
**House:** Ravenclaw.  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Neville  
**Author's Notes:** wibble The third of five drabbles, sort of interrelated but can be read independently. _Originally posted to hp100 and hpgen100 on 2-12-2005._

As Neville lay in St. Mungo's hospital, on the border between life and death, it seemed as if Professor Dumbledore came to talk to him.

"You're dead," Neville said, vaguely surprised.

"Yes, I am," Dumbledore said gravely. "And soon you will be as well."

"Who else?" Neville asked.

"Both your parents, and your Gran as well. Miss Granger. Miss Lovegood. Professor Lupin. Hagrid."

"Do I have to go now?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, holding out a hand. "Everyone has a time, and this is yours."

"Well," Neville replied, taking it, "I suppose this is only the next great adventure."


	13. Not Again

**Title:** Not Again  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Avery, Ginny  
**Author's Notes:** The fourth of five drabbles, sort of interrelated but can be read independently. _Originally posted to hp100 and hpgen100 on 2-12-2005._

Avery rattled the chains of his cell forlornly. There was still a chance, though. The Dark Lord had been defeated before, only to rise again, greater and more terrifying. If he could somehow charm his way out of this cell, he could find his Master and they could begin again. He wouldn't make the same mistakes he made last time.

He addressed his guard, a sullen looking girl with flaming red hair. "Miss, I think there's some mistake. I'm not supposed to be here."

In reply, she gave him a look of pure loathing. "Trust me, this is only the beginning."


	14. Not Quite

**Title:** Not Quite  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Bellatrix  
**Author's Notes:** The last of five drabbles, sort of interrelated but can be read independently. _Originally posted to hp100 and hpgen100 on 2-12-2005._

This was supposed to be a day of triumph for the Death Eaters, the beginning of their reign over the earth. Instead, it seemed to be the day of their utter defeat.

Bellatrix Lestrange labored to breathe. She knew was dying, but she refused to go without making one wish. Seconds later, she was floating over her own body. She wouldn't miss it; the chill of Azkaban was gone forever, and she no longer had any pain.

She drifted in the direction of the nearby castle, cackling. This was not the end, oh no. This was only the beginning.


	15. Final Touches

**Title:** Final Touches  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Dolores Umbridge  
**Author's Notes:** _Originally posted to hpgen100 on 2-20-2005._

Half an hour before the Sorting Feast, Dolores Umbridge frowned at herself in the mirror. Somehow, something was missing from her ensemble. But what was she forgetting?

She examined her reflection. To make a good first impression, she had chosen a bright pink cardigan to wear over her robes. It would both show the children that she was approachable and complement her eyes. Her hair had just been curled, and it was bouncy and carefree.

That was it! Dolores rummaged for her brightest, cutest bow, and carefully pinned it onto her hair. She blew a kiss at the mirror. Perfect.


	16. Luna's New Look

**Title:** Luna's New Look  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Luna, Ginny  
**Authors Note:** I'm supposed to be writing about retroviruses, but nooo, _I_ have to drabble instead. Well, maybe now that the plotbunny has stopped gnawing on my feet I can get back to schoolwork. _Originally posted to hpgen100 on 3-15-2005._

"Luna, what's wrong?"

"Hey, check out Loony Lovegood."

"Is that really Lovegood?"

The questions and whispers followed Luna down the Great Hall tables, but she ignored them all, making a beeline for her friend Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny," she called. Ginny looked up from her porridge drowsily, and then gaped.

Luna's usually disheveled hair was brushed and neatly pulled back into a ponytail. Her butterbeer cap necklace was nowhere to be seen, and she sported a tasteful pearl earring in each ear.

"Luna, you look so . . . different," Ginny said lamely.

"Thanks," Luna said. "I decided to do something crazy for once."


	17. Finally

**Title:** Finally  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Filch, McGonagall a little bit  
**Authors Note:** Some people's first signs of magic come a little later than most. Inspired by Ozma's Squib series, though there's no real connection.

The Weasley brothers' swamp had been gone for months, but that didn't stop enterprising students from trying to recreate it every other weekend. None were nearly as successful, but it just meant more work for Argus Filch.

"This is the fifth time this year!" he shouted aloud. "Why won't it just go away?"

Five minutes later, Minerva McGonagall was very much disconcerted to find the dour Hogwarts caretaker dancing and whooping like a child amid a swarm of bubbles. "What is going on here?" she demanded.

"I changed the puddle into bubbles!" Filch exclaimed joyfully. "My magic's come at last!"


	18. New Look

**Title:** New Look  
**Pairing:** Lucius/Narcissa  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** Written for kirixchi on 3-31-2005.

"Dear God, Lucius!" Narcissa jumped to her feet in dismay as Lucius entered the common room. "What have you done to your hair?"

"Don't you like it?"

"It's horrible! It doesn't suit you at all." She pulled out her wand. "Oh, let me fix it for you."

"If you insist," he said, and allowed her to pull him into a chair.

"You need someone to keep you from doing these things," Narcissa admonished. Lucius only smiled. If the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, then the way to a woman's heart was definitely through her fashion sense.


	19. Flirtation at the Three Broomsticks

**Title:** Flirtation at the Three Broomsticks  
**Pairing:** Sirius/Madam Rosmerta  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** I'm bad at titles. _Written for kirixchi on 3-31-2005._

"Madame Rosmerta, you have the most bewitching eyes."

"You can stop that right now, Sirius Black" Rosmerta said sternly.

"I wouldn't start anything I couldn't finish," he replied, grinning.

The air flickered for a moment near the cabinet where Rosmerta kept her stronger drinks.

"I have to go now, but we'll continue this conversation later," Sirius said, and winked.

"Wonder what that was all about," Rosmerta murmured to herself. She was surprised to find two bottles of firewhiskey had disappeared from their cabinet, but not nearly as surprised as she was when Sirius came back to finish what he'd started.


	20. Good Intentions

**Title:** Good Intentions  
**Pairings/Characters:** Dean/Ginny, Seamus  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** I bet this goes over like a ton of bricks :-). _Written for liwy on 3-31-2005._

"I'll never understand women!" Dean banged into his dormitory, slinging his knapsack onto the floor before flopping onto his bed. "Er, Ron isn't here, is he?"

"Quidditch team's practicing," Seamus said, sticking his head out of the bathroom. "What's the matter?"

"Ginny's the matter," Dean growled. "I asked her what she wants for Christmas, and she said 'Anything'. What do I do with that?"

"Just get her something she'll like."

"Like what?"

"You're the one who's been dating her. What are her favorite things?"

"Quidditch, chocolate, nice quills." Suddenly it came to him. "I know! I'll get her a diary!"


	21. Untitled

**Title:** Untitled  
**Characters:** Minerva, Severus, Remus referred to. Maybe pre-SS/MM if you squint.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** Written for amberdiceless on 3-31-2005.

"You have to admonish him, Minerva." Severus had been following her down corridors for a week, badgering her to do something to Remus Lupin in retaliation for Neville's unfortunate Boggart. "He deliberately disrespected my authority."

"I've had enough," she said finally. "It's hardly Lupin's fault that you've frightened Neville so much that his Boggart would take your shape. And I'm tired of your vendetta against Lupin. Let's just go get a drink or something. Don't push this."

Severus was sullen, of course, but he reluctantly agreed. Crisis averted, at least for now. The trials of a Deputy Headmistress never ended.


	22. Clash of Titans

**Title:** Clash of Titans  
**Characters:** Regulus, Sirius, their mum  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** Written for furiosity on 3-31-2005.

"Go to your room!" Mother howled over the crash of cutlery.

"I won't! I won't!"

Regulus huddled uncomfortably on the stairs. It was coming. Soon.

"You will obey me," Mother screamed. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"MAKE ME!"

That was it. The same scene had played out a thousand times. Mother would try to grab Sirius, only to be pushed back by some huge invisible hand or shocked or forcibly Apparated three blocks over. Sirius would be a powerful wizard someday. Regulus flinched as he heard something thump against the wall. But if Mother even got her hands on him _once_…


	23. Dung and the Used Car Salesman

**Title:** Dung and the Used Car Salesman  
**Characters:** Dung, OC  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** Written for brunogreengras on 3-31-2005. I'm not sure how Dung got into this situation, but I'm sure his motives are less than pure.

Mitch gave the car a dubious once-over.

"It's a good car," the man named… Dung... protested. "Only got a thousand furlongs on it."

"..Furlongs?" Mitch said weakly. The car was plastered in several colors of mud, with what appeared to be both seaweed and feathers poking out below the hubcaps. The roof was sagging, and the paint, where visible, showed wide streaks of rust. The car looked about a thousand years old.

"Sir, why do you think we'd want this… thing?" Mitch asked finally.

Dung looked at him strangely. "I'd've thought any Muggle would love to own a flying car."


	24. Last Thoughts

**Title:** Last Thoughts  
**Characters:** Caradoc Dearborn, random DEs.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** Written for gehayi on 3-31-2005.

Caradoc had expected this to be simple. He'd heard a tip that the Death Eaters would be in a certain place at a certain time, and with only enough time to alert one other Order member, he'd decided that a quick Apparition in and out would be safe. He hadn't expected them to find him.

They were closing in on him now, not even bothering with stealth. They thought him completely alone. But Caradoc knew that someone would come rescue him before too long. At the very least, they'd find his body. After all, Peter Pettigrew knew where he was.


	25. Hermione's First Magic

**Title:** Hermione's First Magic  
**Characters:** Hermione, her mum  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** Written for painlessj on 4-1-2005.

"Mummy, Mummy!" Hermione shouted. "Look at me!" She sat on top of the monkey bars, and slowly stood up on one of the rungs.

"Be careful, Hermione," Helen said. She picked up her book, but after a few seconds her reading was interrupted again.

"Mummy, look what I can do now!" Hermione yelled. She stood on top of the monkey bars and dove straight down, head-first. Helen screamed. But a few inches before Hermione would have slammed into the ground she stopped dead, flipped over, and floated gently to the asphalt.

"Mummy," Hermione said, "why are you shaking like that?"


	26. Keeping Order

**Title:** Keeping Order  
**Characters:** Flitwick, one of the Black girls  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** Written for magnoliamama on 4-1-2005.

Their new professor was four feet tall. "My name is Filius Flitwick," he said in his squeaky voice. Black, pretending to toy with her wand, shot a sneaky spell at him. But Flitwick quickly set up a Shielding Charm, while simultaneously casting an unfamiliar spell. It hit Black right in her chest, turning her skin bright orange.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Flitwick continued, as if nothing had happened. "But please remember that I've been the undefeated dueling champion of the British Isles for five years running."

He never had any trouble after that.


	27. Together

**Title:** Together  
**Characters:** Ted, Andromeda, little Nymphadora  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's** **Notes:** Written for apostrophet on 4-2-2005.

Ted stumbled out of the burning house, Nymphadora in his arms. Andromeda met them in front. "What are we going to do?" she asked. "This is the third time this year."

"You know," he said hesitantly, "you could take Dora and leave me. That's all they want." The fire crackled, and as they watched helplessly the roof began to cave in.

"Never. I won't let them take this family from me."

Nymphadora stirred. "Wha's goin' on?" she asked drowsily.

"Nothing, honey," Andromeda said softly. Grit stung her eyes; she closed them to keep the tears away. "Everything is just fine."


	28. Sticks and Stones

**Title:** Sticks and Stones  
**Characters:** Peter, Voldemort  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** Written for stiletto on 4-2-2005.

That voice doomed him. The Dark Lord talked to Peter for hours at a time about how right and just his cause was, and how the Order could never succeed. That pleasant tenor held the ring of inescapable truth. What else could Peter have done? 

When he came back, Peter told the others he'd been tortured. It was an easy lie; the (self-inflicted) burns on his face were more than enough to convince everyone. When they applauded him, he knew he could never come clean. How could he tell them that they had broken him with nothing more than words?


	29. Stripped

**Title:** Stripped  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Bellatrix  
**Challenge:** Black Family  
**Author's Notes:** Hope it's not too confusing. _Originally posted to hpgen100 on 4-14-2005._

Bellatrix made a list the moment she stepped through the gates of Azkaban. When she got out, she would take a shower, lie in a sunny field, eat twenty ripe strawberries, and be reunited with the Dark Lord.

It took a year for the Dementors to leech all goodness from strawberries. Five years until a sunny field held only horror. Ten years later, and showers were a source of dread.

Azkaban had taken away everything she loved, but it couldn't take away her loyalty to the Dark Lord. Sometimes she wondered about that. After all, wasn't he a happy thought?


	30. Blue Blood

**Title:** Blue Blood  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** Written for heathersy on 4-17-2005.

In the dead of night, Regulus Black padded softly into his brother's room and jumped onto the bed. Sirius came awake with a start.

"Sirius," Regulus whispered urgently. "Did you know we're supposed to have blue blood?"

"Hrnph?" Sirius sat up, completely disoriented. "Whazzat?"

"I heard Mum say that we're purebloods and bluebloods too, and we shouldn't have to deal with Mudbloods who forget their place."

Sirius blinked once, slowly. "Yes. And?"

Regulus frowned. "I think there's something wrong with me. My blood looks blue on the outside, but when I cut my knee last week it came out red."


	31. Perfect

**Title**: Perfect  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Author's Notes:** Written for finmagik on 4-18-2005.

Severus' mother was slim and pale and pretty. She was called 'Perfection' at Hogwarts, her sliver of Veela blood attracting men like honeybees. "I can't help it," she later whispered to her husband, her voice as fragile and beautiful as the snap of breaking bones.

Millicent is tall and fat and brash and bold. Her face is splotchy. She doesn't care that he's easily twice her age, or that she used to be one of his students. She yells and swears and drinks and scratches and farts. If he ever hit her, she would hit him right back.

She's perfect.


	32. Potter!

**Title:** Potter!  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Draco, Harry, two OWL examiners  
**Challenge:** Testing  
**Author's Note:** Good luck to all you test-takers out there, and try not to do what Draco did. _Originally posted to hpgen100 on 5-3-2005._

For the Charms practical, Draco drew Professor Marchbanks. She greeted him with a dour once-over. He glowered right back--the Marchbanks were filthy Muggle-lovers--until she asked him to perform the first charm.

He performed each one flawlessly, and the knot in his stomach gradually loosened. But then, nearby he heard an examiner say "The famous Potter?" 

Now, _really_. Draco turned and scowled at them both, completely forgetting the glass he was levitating. Until it smashed on the floor, naturally.

Potter smirked. Draco felt himself flush and added yet another item to his mental list of Reasons to Hate Potter.


	33. The End

**Title:** The End  
**House:** Ravenclaw  
**Word Count:** 100.  
**Characters:** Voldemort, someone else  
**Author's Notes:** Crossover with _Sandman_ by Neil Gaiman, which I highly recommend to everybody. _Originally posted to hp100 on 5-22-2005._

Lord Voldemort smirked at the boy sprawled at his feet, and raised his wand to cast the final curse. The words were on his lips…

"It's time to go, Tom." A young woman was walking toward him, seemingly undisturbed by the chaos of battle.

"Who are you?" Voldemort demanded.

"You needn't have bothered," the woman said. She stooped to plant a kiss on a bloodied corpse. "Everyone comes back to me in the end."

"No," Tom whispered, suddenly understanding. And that hesitation was all it took.

Death grinned as the world faded around them. "Now, was that really so hard?"


	34. I Hate Myself

**Title:** I (Hate Myself)  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Challenge #88:** "Most melancholy at that time, O Friend/ Were my day-thoughts, my nights were miserable." From The Prelude, Book Tenth, by Wordsworth.  
**Notes:** I had this in my head for a while; it's only happy coincidence that it fits so closely with this challenge. _Written for snape100 on 8-30-2005._

I (hate myself) lower my head. Turn on the tap. Splash water on my face. Small motions, each one carefully performed. Best not to look too far ahead. (Best not to look too far behind.)

My face is dripping wet. I dry it. The towel is rough against my (traitor's) skin.

I (betrayed them all) did what had to be done (to those who loved me). I did what was right.

(I could still go back.)

No. I cannot think ahead. I cannot look back.

To survive, there must be only now. I turn(coat) to the door, and walk out.


	35. Untitled 2

**Title:** Untitled  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Umbridge, Firenze, Snape, McGonagall  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Notes:**_Written on 10-2-2005 for luminousmarble, only I screwed it up._

"Where are we, High Inquisitor?" the centaur asked, his brutish face twisted into bewilderment.

"It's a surprise," Dolores replied sweetly. "Now, just get onto that thingummy over there."

"Of course, High Inquisitor." He stepped docilely onto a moving belt. "I'm so glad you're here to tell me what's best."

"Oh, I'm certain you'll make the best glue."

"Thank you, High Inqusitor!"

---

McGonagall shuddered. "I think I hate the giggling more than anything. Puts me off my food."

Snape cocked an eyebrow. "More than the blatant misuse of power?"

"As a part of it. I know she's thinking of something beastly."


	36. Fortune's Fool

**Title:** Fortune's Fool  
**Rating:** G  
**Challenge**: Destiny  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters:** Snape, OC  
**Notes:** 20 shiny cool points to whoever can identify the lyrics I paraphrased and the song they go with. _Originally written for snape100 on 11-11-2005._

The blind Seer's fingers glided across the boy's palm. He sat stiffly, ignoring the muffled giggles coming from the outer room. He was a pureblood, or as good as. He had a right to be here.

Finally, she spoke. "There are two paths you can take, halfblood. Two destinies, for your two heritages."

"If I choose the pureblood?"

She told him.

"That's all I need to hear."

"Remember, halfblood, you will always be able to change your road."

"This is who I am, Seer." He stood.

"Is it?"

"Always!" he shouted, then stalked out angrily.

The Seer sighed. "Who's next?"


	37. Sold

**Title:** Sold  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Challenge #123:** "He's mad that trusts in the tameness of a wolf, a horse's health, a boy's love, or a whore's oath." (King Lear, III, vi, 19-21)  
**Notes:** Got three of the four, anyway. _Originally written for snape100 on 5-5-2006._

Snape sat, knees drawn up to his chin, swallowed by his black robes. His face, looking up at Draco, was ashen.

Draco swallowed. "Mother. She says if we give you to him, they'll let us go free."

"After all her promises of sanctuary?"

Draco made no reply. Snape's look became bleaker.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he barked suddenly. "Send him in!" Draco flinched, words suddenly tumbling out.

"It's not me! I trusted you! I would have followed you anywhere!"

"But no longer."

"No longer." Draco turned. "Mr. Lupin, it's nearly time."

Outside, the full moon began to rise.


	38. Beaky

**Title:** Beaky  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairings:** Draco, Snape  
**Author's Notes:** My favorite crazy theory. This scenario has been in my mind for _years_. _Originally written for hp100 on 6-11-2006._

"What? How are we going to get a room at an inn?"

"Shut up, Draco," Snape growled. 

The receptionist looked up. "What d'yer… I mean, _hello_, and how can I help _you_?"

Draco gaped. Had Snape always been this attractive? His nose was distinguished, not grotesque. And his hair wasn't greasy, it was silky. He longed to run his fingers through it…

Before he knew it, they had been hustled into a room free of charge. Snape answered before Draco could ask.

"Veela, on my mother's side."

"Really, sir? I never guessed."

"How did you think I got this nose?"


	39. The Prisoner

**Title:** The Prisoner  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** Originally written for 10kdrabbles on 7-30-2006.

He tried not to look at her when she visited.

"It'll be okay. I've started a petition. Everyone in my House has signed it--"

"You shouldn'a come, Mandy."

"I had to see you."

She was too thin. "How'd you even get here?"

"I did what I had to do. I-I don't know if they'll let me come again."

She looked so lonely he couldn't refuse. When he lurched to the bars, he was rewarded with a flurry of kisses.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Stan. I promise."

"Don' tell lies, love," he whispered into her hair.


	40. Unforgivable

**Title:** Unforgivable  
**Word Count: **100  
**Characters:** Tom Riddle, OC  
**Notes:** Mmm, darkfic. _Originally written for hp100 on 7-30-2006._

"You told Filch I was in the library." Riddle's voice was steady, even.

"I didn't, Riddle, I promise." A ring of boys surrounded them, jeering and whispering. There was no escape.

"Call me Voldemort! You told him I was in the library. You ratted me out."

"I didn't do it, Lord Voldemort! You have to believe me!"

"You know what I do to rats."

"I swear, I'll make it up to you somehow!" He tried to break out of the circle, but was roughly pushed back in.

"You'll make it up to me right now." Riddle flicked his wand. "_Crucio._"


	41. On the Train

**Title:** On the Train  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Characters/Pairings:** Remus  
**Author's Notes:** Eek, I forgot to upload an old one. _Originally posted to hp100 on 11-30-2004._

He wakes as the train shudders to a halt. A glimpse of children, mouths open in wide o's, before everything goes dark. A moment of stunned silence, and then they all start chattering.

He hushes them after a moment and lights a handful of flames. Unexpectedly, he stares straight into Lily's eyes.

The memories overwhelm him in an instant, each one rimmed in tragedy. He banishes them, but they refuse to go. Something's wrong.

The only explanation is that the Ministry has, once again, overstepped its bounds. "Stay where you are," he tells the children, and moves toward the door.


	42. A Graveyard Outside Tandridge

**Title: **A Graveyard Outside Tandridge.  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes: **Originally written for the omniocular November 22nd challenge on 11-22-2006.

"Thousands of tombstones, but no groundskeeper and no map," Hermione grumbled. "Honestly, how do they expect anyone to find anything here?"

"There are some Potters over here," Ron said. "Hey, these are—oh. You'd better come see this."

Ron had definitely found the right gravestones. James Potter on the left, Lily Potter on the right. The birth and death dates matched up perfectly. But in front of the stones were two gaping holes.

"The coffins are gone," Hermione said, standing at the edge of one hole. "Harry, I think…"

"No," Ron whispered.

"Yeah," Harry said. He swallowed once. "They're Inferi."


	43. The Right Sort

**Title: **The Right Sort

**Word Count: **100

**Characters: **Just Snape and the Sorting Hat

_Hm. Severus Snape, interesting mind._

I'm a Prince.

_Are you, now? So I suppose it'll be GRYFF—_

No!

_You sure? I can see your mother's already outfitted you in red and gold…_

That's not what I want. I don't want to be like her.

_What do you want?_

I… I don't know.

_Then how do you know that you don't want Gryffindor?_

You're the one who can see into people's heads. Why don't you tell me?

_I can't tell you what you want, young Severus. But I do know the best place for you to find it is in SLYTHERIN!_


	44. This Time Around

**Title:** This Time Around**  
Rating:** G**  
Word Count:** 100**  
Notes: **Originally posted to mctabby's 2009 cats' birthday drabblethon, for amelia_eve. The prompt: _At the Quidditch World Cup, Dolores Umbridge finds herself in a luxury box with Horace Slughorn._

As soon as Dolores saw Professor Slughorn, she grabbed his arm, smiling as widely as she could.

"You remember me, don't you, Professor? That quiet Slytherin prefect who got perfect A's on all her OWLs? Though that still wasn't enough to get into your little club."

He tried to say something, but a roar from the crowd swallowed his response. Dolores tittered, and pressed on.

"I don't hold any grudges, of _course_. I just wanted you to know how far your student has come." She paused, waiting triumphantly for his response.

Slughorn blinked at her. "I'm sorry, Miss. You are—?"


End file.
